


The Color of Boom

by Septembre_Rain (Zyrielle)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrielle/pseuds/Septembre_Rain
Summary: Tredd Furia did not know the meaning of moderation.The words normal, ordinary, average, common, and unremarkable did not apply or exist to him. He would never be described as calm, easy least of all the word 'boring'. No.Tredd was a fucking firecracker, for some of the right and all the very wrong reasons.*A VERY TREDD CENTRIC PIECE, or a study of him, maybe, hahahahaha.





	The Color of Boom

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song "Polaroid" by IMAGINE DRAGONS
> 
> *click link to listen*
> 
> **[POLAROID](https://youtu.be/bex9kNmTAtA) **

_I'm a reckless mistake_

_I'm a cold night's intake_

_I'm a one night too long_

_I'm a come on too strong_

Tredd Furia did not know the meaning of moderation. The words normal, ordinary, average, common, and unremarkable did not apply or exist to him. He would never be described as calm, easy least of all the word 'boring'. No.

Tredd was a fucking firecracker, for some of the right and all the very wrong reasons.

_All my life, I've been living in the fast lane_

_Can't slow down, I'm a rolling freight train_

_One more time, gotta start all over_

_Can't slow down, I'm a lone red rover_

He never expected to live long. He was the embodiment of the saying, 'here for a good time, not a long time.' He had the worst habit of giving the glaives and his captain a collective heart attack and they've never been able to stop him. They've tried and failed. They hated him for it, or so they say.

_I'm a hold my cards close_

_I'm a wreck what I love most_

_I'm a first class letdown_

_I'm a "shut up, sit down"_

Tredd was never good at expressing himself. Not unless he got physical. He did best using his body. Daggers in hand, spells ready to explode, muscles taut and ready to spring. He was the worst at using his mouth. Words never came easy. If there was a brawl in the room, one could be sure that Tredd was in the middle of it. He never did learn the art of shutting the fuck up, and he never will.

_I am a head case_

_I am the color of boom_

_That's never arriving_

_And you are the pay raise_

_Always a touch out of view_

_And I am the color of boom_

People who didn't know Tredd would think that he's a purebred jackass. His thoughts, while on the road from his brain down to his lips, transformed into the crass bullets fired by an insensitive tongue and fueled by the wrong tone of voice. But that entire notion was slightly incorrect. The words were blunt, but he says exactly what he means to say. Like knives they stabbed and tore and were seldom what one wants to hear. In order to understand him, one would have to look and see the intentions behind the words. Underneath all the wrong words, was someone whose heart was in the right place, albeit pointing its knives in all the wrong directions.

_All my life, I've been living in the fast lane_

_Can't slow down, I'm a rolling freight train_

_One more time, gotta start all over_

_Can't slow down, I'm a lone red rover_

_Whoa, how did it come to this?_

_Oh, love is a polaroid, oh_

_Better in a picture_

_(But) never can fill the void_

Red was always his favorite color. It was the color of his most often used spell. Red lit his fingers as it exploded outwards in a violent rush of yellow and orange flames. It was the color he saw whenever the fight got too intense. It was also the color of blood; the blood which he was sometimes covered in after a fight, after a battle with the Nifs, in back alleys that smelled like piss, or even in broad day light if there was a fucker dumb enough to try to cross hairs with him.

It was the color of warning, the color of stop in traffic lights, and also of danger, as his fellow glaives liked to remind him. But he would just smirk in the way that invited anyone to take a swipe at him-another perfect representation they would say.

_I'm a midnight talker_

_I'm an alley walker_

_I'm a day late two-face_

_I'm a burn out quick pace_

They say regret comes after. He got that sometimes after the words were spoken and the recipient was either tearing up or rearing to deliver a blow, or when he was broken and strapped onto a hospital bed or in a jail cell. He was never going to be proper and well-mannered and organized like Luche, or sensitive and eloquent and well-liked like Nyx. They made it look easy. Tredd could maybe fake it for five seconds before setting the room on fire, the same way he'd run over the old lady crossing the street when perhaps the intention would have been to offer drive her somewhere.

_I am a head case_

_I am the color of boom_

_That's never arriving_

_And you are the opera_

_Always on time and in tune_

_And I am the color of boom_

Sometimes he thinks he should do things over. These moments come when he's on the ground recovering from a hit, trying to do a mental inventory to see if anything was broken. Only then do the words come back to him: "TREDD NO," "think first you flaming fucktard", and "I am stabbing you in the face once this is done." Most of these words of course came from his comrades, the people closest to him. His opponents didn't get to speak and if they did, they'd be taunts used to stoke the already violent flames and promptly trashed with every blow that he gave.

_All my life, I've been living in the fast lane_

_Can't slow down, I'm a rolling freight train_

_One more time, gotta start all over_

_Can't slow down, I'm a lone red rover_

_Whoa, how did it come to this?_

_Oh, love is a polaroid, oh_

_Better in a picture_

_(But) never can fill the void_

Someone told him he was attractive in a way that huge fires were: all bright lights, heat and destruction. He knew he was intense. He just never thought about it in much detail before. People who wanted him kept up with the pace or eventually dropped out. And if they liked kisses with teeth, affection that hit like a truck, conversations that made little to no sense, piss poor planning, bruises and broken bones, and a partner with the stamina of an overnight train, well then, that was a bonus.

_I'm gonna get ready_

_For the rain to pour heavy_

_Let it fall, fall_

_Let it fall upon my head_

If there was anything Tredd was incapable of doing, it was lying to himself. He could not stand up for anything he didn't believe in, and tried his best to act in the best interest of those he wanted to protect, even if the results were disastrous.

Everyone who knew him knew there was no putting a leash on it and had already given up trying to tell him to tone it down. It was an admirable trait, one of his best ones, but also one of his downfalls.

_All my life, I've been living in the fast lane_

_Can't slow down, I'm a rolling freight train_

_One more time, gotta start all over_

_Can't slow down, I'm a lone red rover_

Having little to no sense of self-preservation was a requirement in this job anyways. They were practically recruited to die for the kingdom. Nyx was the hero, Crowe was the nuker, Luche told them how not to die, Pelna was a quick little fucker with knives, and Lib liked to pull stealth attacks. What foot did they have to stand on?

_Whoa, how did it come to this?_

_Oh, love is a polaroid, oh_

_Better in a picture_

_(But) never can fill the void_

Tredd was a fucking firecracker. Loud, flashy and attracted everyone's attention for some of the right and all the very wrong reasons.

What business was it of theirs if Tredd pulled off stunts and made decisions that would put him in an early grave?


End file.
